


Stars

by moonshaunted



Series: DriftEris Drabbles [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshaunted/pseuds/moonshaunted
Summary: A quiet moment, an unexpected gesture, Eris rejects isolation and finds comfort in Drifter's company.
Relationships: The Drifter/Eris Morn
Series: DriftEris Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my dear friend for coming up with the line "mapping your stars", we both really be simping here 🥺

The low hum of the Derelict was… soothing. Louder than her own jump ship, and full of other subtle sounds of mechanisms and technology, but it had a lulling effect. Eris listened to it, visualizing the Drifter's sleeping quarters around her. He was laying next to her, his breathing even and slow. The energy of their engagement had faded and now they lay together in silence for a while, coming down from it.

This was only the third time they had gotten together after departing Europa; the "arrangement" as Drifter called it was still relatively new and they had settled on some simple terms after the last time. Eris thought it was uncharacteristically polite of him to put all the cards in her hands when it came to when and where, but perhaps he was still scared of her a bit. Which was fine with her. And so far it seemed fine with him too. Space was cold and empty, and despite everything, she was glad to have a warm body to be with, even if it was the Drifter's.

She let out a sigh and shifted slightly, pulling the blanket farther up over her waist. She did not intend to stay much longer, but she was growing more comfortable with each passing moment and wasn't eager to get up. After all, they were in high orbit around Luna, on her dark side, far away from everyone and everything. Her jump ship was parked safely in the hangar of the Derelict, tucked away. It wouldn't hurt to stay, perhaps get some rest.

The Drifter moved next to her, turning to face her and propping himself up on his elbow. She waited for him to speak. He didn't, though, which was odd. Instead he reached out his hand and let it hover over her exposed abdomen. She felt him look at her, expectant, asking. Unsure but curious, she gave him a slight nod. A tired smile flickered across his lips. His rough, warm hand glowed slightly with Solar energy as he rested it across her belly for a moment, and then he began to thoughtfully trace his fingers over her skin, jumping from place to place across her abdomen and chest, slowly and with care.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Mappin' out your stars, Moondust," he replied. His voice sounded tired.

Eris shifted and brought her own hand up to follow where the Drifter's fingers traced. They ran along her many scars and hopped from freckle to freckle, drifting down to her belly button and back up again.

"I would not have thought the Drifter would be so poetic," she said after a while. His touch was calm, pleasant, and she breathed deeply.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said. "But yeah maybe it was a  _ little _ sappy, I'll admit." He was quiet for another long moment. "I'm sure if my damn Ghost didn't take 'em away when I wasn't looking, I'd have nearly as many as you, maybe more."

Eris shivered. He stopped and looked up at her face.

"Sorry."

She shook her head and reached down, pulling the blanket up to cover herself. Drifter took his hand away but stayed propped up, watching her.

"You uh, gonna stay for a while, then?"

"I'm…"

"I mean, you're more than welcome to. Don't gotta be anywhere for at least a few hours."

Eris sighed and rubbed her shoulders. She should probably go, at least just to catch some sleep in her own jump ship, alone. Alone.

"Hey, no pressure. You can't offend ol' Drifter so easy." He began to lay back down but she reached out suddenly, putting her hand on the back of his head and brought his face to hers, kissing him hard. No, she didn't want to be alone. Not now.

Drifter pulled back after a moment. "I see! So, round two, then?" 

She could feel him grinning, and oh she could punch the look right off his face, but part of her was beginning to like it, just a bit. She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him, feeling greedy as she got lost in his warmth, his grounded presence, soaking it in through her skin and reveling in the release of the burden of her own isolation.


End file.
